Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a light unit having the same.
In light emitting devices (LEDs), a P-N junction diode having the properties of converting electrical energy into light energy may be formed by combining group III and V elements on the periodic table. LEDs may implement various colors by controlling the composition ratio of compound semiconductors.
When a forward bias voltage is applied to the p-n junction diode, an electron of an N-layer is recombined with a hole of a P-layer to emit an energy corresponding to an energy gap between a conduction band and a valence band.
Since a nitride semiconductor that is a kind of materials forming the LEDs has high thermal stability and wide band gap energy, the nitride semiconductor has been an object of high interest in the field of developing optical devices and high power electronic devices. In particular, blue LED, green LED, UV LED, etc. using a nitride semiconductor have been commercialized and are being widely used.